


Cutting through the Fog

by EmeyEng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dimension Travel, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, The Marauder's Map, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeyEng/pseuds/EmeyEng
Summary: Sirius black fell through the viel to his death. But who says deaths the end when you fall through a magical doorway?Sirius gets to relive his life in a alternate universe. Starts with him as a child.
Kudos: 20





	Cutting through the Fog

He was mortified at the method of his death, but he was unsurprised. It seemed a fitting end or him. 

The odds were stacked against him since the start and despite all the words or encouragement he gave he was tired. Their enemy was inches away from achieving their goal of killing his godson and all he felt was numb. 

Why were the gods always so cruel? It felt as if each time he was close to regaining even a small portion of his life back it was stolen from him. It seems as if the gods were trying to tell him he doesn’t even deserve a smidgin of humanity in his life, that he was only destined for pain. 

It looks as if he was a fool for ever believing he deserved anything. For only a fool could blindly believe or hope when each chance at betterment seamed to do the opposite and snatch another part of your life away. And now as he fell through the veil the one thought that filters through his mind is simple “if I had a chance to do it again I would change everything”. 

...............................................................................

It takes him weeks to sort out his mind enough to even semi process what was going on around him. And when he does start to awaken from the horror filled state he was in everything seems blank as if there’s a gap in his mind that should be filled. 

He’s in a bed at St Munglos his family (his dead family - his mind whispers ) around him. His family thinks he’s sick. Well “sick” being the preferred word used by his family to describe his illness. From what he gathered his parents believe he was a victim of a dark curse. Apparently he’d been found unresponsive on the floor of his room by his brother Regulus.

They believed he was attacked some time in the evening and he’d been left unconscious on the floor the whole night. Apparently when he didn’t show up for breakfast his brother had been sent to fetch him. He’d been rushed to St Munglos where he was looked over by what seemed like an unending supply of healers according to Regulus’s recollections. They poked and prodded his unconscious body and ran every test in the book on him before declaring the cause an “inconclusive dark curse” 

Despite becoming more and more aware as the days progressed it still took him another week before his mind was clear enough to even semi process the situation. 7 days of dazedly going through each day, of staring at the faces of people he was now sure where supposed to be dead (though he was unsure why they where supposed to be). It seemed like every time he closed his eyes he would see them dead reaching for him and feel an unshakable sense of dread. 

The hospital kept him for another 2 weeks before reluctantly allowing him to return home. The healers released him to his parents with a strong warning to keep him in bed and a pile of potions sky high that we’re supposed to help his body recover from the ‘curse’. Though Sirius was now unsure if there really had been a curse or if the home his family was referring to really was his

When they finally passed through the threshold of Grimhauld place it all felt too surreal and in that moment though Sirius wasn’t quite sure if he really knew much of anything, felt deep in his core that he was dead.

Certainly if these ‘people’ if you could even call them that were really his family he would recognize them as more then dead faces from a foggy dream. No these people and this world must be some sort of illusion created by his death (for the only thing yet to fully sink into Sirius’s mind in all the time he had slowly pulled his way towards conciseness was that he was dead) 

It seemed to him the most likely scenario to him in his still cloudy state. Just like a bogart could only be defeated by tricking it into revealing itself so to he must force this dream to show its true nature. But it seemed like nothing helped, he spent days wandering around the house and having his worried family drag him back to bed. He was dazedly going through the motions waiting for something to give. Waiting for everything to finally explain itself or prove his theory right.

Somedays trying to make sense of the world wile fighting his foggy mind it felt as if he was stuck in a pool. And every attempt to make sense of the world pushed him farther down and closer to drowning. He wished he could scream but every action took effort and the act of talking took the most. So he let his family tuck him in bed and he let his brother chatter at him constantly and he just drifted 

Everyday it seemed harder to push through the fog and search for an answer. Until one day the fog just lifted. It felt as if a dam was unleashed. It came as a sudden realization as he lay in bed pretending to sleep. His father was having a hushed conversation with a man who’s voice he doesn't recognize and he was expending all his energy trying to listen in. At first the words are too muffled to hear, his father obviously trying to be as quite as possible so as not to disturb his sleeping son but as his father grew more agitated the volume of his voice rises. 

“......sure you understand Auror David’s. This happens to my heir...my eldest son” he said his voice cracking. “And someone viciously attacked him, cursed him, almost killed him and he may never fully recover.” By now his fathers voice was almost close to tears.  
“Someone did this in my home. In the middle of the night and I wasn’t able to stop it. Now I understand that the DMLE has their hands full with the what you referred to as more important matters but this is my son and his attacker is still out there”

In that moment wile listening to his father almost cry all his memories fell into place. After a weeks of floating around in his thoughts barely pushing though the fog Sirius finally felt awake. 

It felt as if a sudden flash of sanity pierced through his head. Ripping through the cloud of desperation and madness in seconds. 

Sirius black was alive. 

And he remembers everything. He remembers falling through the veil and the feeling of all encompassing numbness as he fell. As if he was suspended in a pool of jello. 

And then he remembers the doors. Thousands upon thousands of doors all shining brightly. And he remembers looking at each of them and as he floated past one and thinking that one looks nice, reaching out and then the feeling of pulling wich quickly turned to pain as he was condensed and pushed and pulled into his younger body. 

He remembers and it feels like a fog has been lifted from his mind. He can only lie there as he’s bombarded with memories that are finally clear, and as the rapid rush of memories slows all he can think is “oh fuck”. And just like that he fainted.


End file.
